


The Best & Worst

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: The best and worst of being Sara Lance and Iris West





	The Best & Worst

**At their best,**

Sara reaches down to help Iris over the wall, the final obstacle. It was her idea to sign up for this Tough Mudder race. Iris’s legs barely cross the finish line before she collapses to the ground. Sara collapses beside her, their heads touching as they catch their breath in the mud they’re already soaked in. “I can’t believe I did it” Iris pants.

“Neither can I” Sara laughs as Iris manages to find the energy to lift a hand and pinch Sara’s side.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

Sara knows that Iris is teasing, but not many girlfriends would sign up for a Tough Mudder when they hardly like the elliptical at the gym. Sara turns and places a soft kiss on Iris’s temple, “Yeah. I really am.”

 

**At their worst,**

”Why do we have to do this?” groans Iris.

“I just want to know. Me or Him.”

“It’s not that simple. Barry isn’t just my friend. He’s my family.”

It’s not the answer she wants. It’s not really an answer. And she knows if she keeps pressuring Iris, she’s going to get the answer that she doesn’t want to hear…she still needs to know.

“Iris,”

“I don’t get it. I love you, Sara. Why can’t that be enough.”

Because Barry still looks at Iris as though she’s his whole world. And every time Iris hugs him, all Sara can see is that future newspaper, and the name Iris West-Allen.

 

**At their best,**

They had come to the restaurant for a dinner.

Iris isn’t sure how they both end up on the bar, she only ends up in these situations when she's with Sara. Iris turns her head to look at her girlfriend beside her. Like herself, Sara is barefoot, but Sara’s somehow gotten hold of a half bottle of tequila. She places the bottle to her lips and takes another sip much to the delight of the small crowd of dinner guests that have gathered to cheer them on.

“Her!” Sara shouts, slinging her arm over Iris’s shoulder. “This beautiful woman, is my GIRLFRIEND!” Sara’s staggering with a dopey smile on her face, that pulls at Iris’s heartstrings. Iris normally isn’t a fan of public displays of affection, but she’s more than slightly tipsy, and already standing on a restaurant bar, so she pulls Sara in for a dramatic kiss. Although she can hear the applause from the patrons, she can’t help but get lost in Sara.

When she pulls away her Angel by M.A.C lipstick leaves a tint on Sara’s lips, and Sara is blushing Lancome Cedar Rose pink.

While it isn’t the Valentine’s Day dinner she imagined, it’s a dinner that’s perfectly them.

 

**At their worst,**

Sara thinks it’s the bruises, but it’s her eyes that give her away. It’s the way Sara stares at her, the way her eyes rake over her body, the way her pupils focus in and out, making sure that Iris is really there.

“How long has it been this time?” Iris asks, standing in the doorway to her apartment.

Iris can tell that Sara is tired. She can see the scarring of a new cut by her collarbone. A part of her wants to pull Sara close, tell her she loves her, celebrate that she’s safe. Yet the other part can’t ignore that Sara did it again, traveled days, months, years, without telling her.

"I'm sorry."

She told Sara last time she lefts and lived 7 months without her, that she won't continue to be the welcome mat that Sara walks over. She can’t continue to be cut out of Sara’s life and then be expected to be there for her when Sara’s ready.

"No you're not."

 

**At their best,**

She catches Iris’s sweater and tries not to laugh at her girlfriend performing a strip tease to Fergalicious.

“Is this what you learned today?” Sara questions, not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice as Iris spins around.

Sara had been thankful when Linda didn’t insist she come to the pole dancing class in honor of her birthday. Iris, of course, had been excited about the opportunity.

“This is the beginning.” Iris responds, dropping to her knees and arching her back, giving Sara a clear view of her cleavage, and a saucy smirk. It’s a cheap trick.

“Is this a valuable demonstration, Ms. Lance?” Iris asks, slow crawling towards the couch. Sara shifts, suddenly hot and adjusting in her seat.

“Perhaps, we should move this demonstration to the bedroom.”

 

**And:**

On Saturday mornings they sit in Jitters. Sara will lounge in the chair across from Iris, as Iris works on an article for work. It’s a familiar comfort. Sara passes the time lost in her thoughts or people watching.

Today there are these two old ladies, they must be 80 at the least. Each of them moves slowly towards the front of the line. Sara watches as the elderly brown lady digs into her purse to pay. And then how the elderly white lady takes their drinks (two hot chocolates) to a table in the corner.

“Do you think that will be us?” Iris asks.

Sara glances at Iris before turning her head back to the old ladies. The likelihood is that they’re friends. Who’ve probably known each other for years from the way that they’re laughing together. Still it’s easy to imagine the ladies as something more, lovers, a time traveler and a journalist.

“I hope so.”

Even with this hectic unorthodox life of hers, she'd like to believe there is a possibility she can escape villains and alien attacks long enough to live a happy life for better or worst with Iris West.

“Yeah, I hope so, too.”

 


End file.
